O Monstro Que Aprendera A Amar
by Mabellie
Summary: O perfume de rosas que antes me enjoava, agora me fascina. YAOI.
1. Prólogo

**AVISOS: **

Os personagens não me pertencem. O nome Carlo pertence à Pipe. YAOI.

**COMENTÁRIO (INÚTIL) DA AUTORA:**

Mais uma, dessa semana! Me deu a louca, baixou a inspiração. Eu me lembrei o quando amo esse casal maravilhoso, sem dúvidas meu favorito! Divirtam-se, meus queridos!

**MÚSICAS RECOMENDADAS PARA LEITURA:**

That's Why You're Beautiful - Beyoncé

Smash Into You - Beyoncé (Essa chega a ser obrigatória!)

* * *

**O Monstro Que Aprendera A Amar**

**amor** \ô\ _s.m. _**1. **Atração afetiva ou física; **2. **Adoração, veneração, culto; **3. **Afeto, carinho ternura, dedicação; **4. **Aventura amorosa, caso, namoro; **5. **O ato sexual; **6. **O ser amado; **7. **Demonstração de zelo.

* * *

Eu passava por ele, que nem percebia. Sempre arranjava uma desculpa para vê-lo, sentir o cheiro da morte, do sangue, do cigarro. Ele era tão assustador!

Seus gestos brutos faziam a perfeita combinação com a voz grave e rouca que tanto me excitava. Seu jeito de andar era pesado e ameaçador. E o sotaque italiano, então?

Ele era tudo o que uma pessoa como eu julgaria "imperfeito", ou simplesmente "feio".

Que ironia e ousadia do destino! Eu estava amando esse desgraçado! Eu, o cavaleiro mais belo de Atena, estava adorando todo aquele conjunto tão impróprio e tão sem amor.

* * *

Ele passava por mim e eu fingia não notar. O perfume de rosas que antes me enjoava, agora me fascina.

Afinal, tudo o que ele fazia era fascinante. Era tão perfeito e encantador que parecia ser calculado! Seu jeito de andar era magnífico e sua voz, a mais bela de todas, era uma melodia. Seus cachos possuiam um brilho mais belo que o do sol, seu rosto fora esculpido por Hades, pois um ser tão magnífico era a mais pura crueldade.

Estaria eu apaixonado?

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS FINAIS (E INÚTEIS)**

Eu tenho grandes espectativas dessa aí, tomara que fique boa. Prometo que vou me empenhar. Estou no clima romântico! Mas fiquem tranquilos que o mel não vai sujar o monitor de vocês! Beijos!


	2. A Feiura

**AVISOS: **

Os personagens não me pertencem. O nome Carlo pertence à Pipe. YAOI.

**COMENTÁRIO (INÚTIL) DA AUTORA:**

Mais uma, dessa semana! Me deu a louca, baixou a inspiração. Eu me lembrei o quanto amo esse casal maravilhoso, sem dúvidas meu favorito! Divirtam-se, meus queridos!

**MÚSICA:**

That's Why You're Beautiful - Beyoncé

* * *

**O Monstro Que Aprendera A Amar**

_A Feiura_

Eu estava apaixonado.

Chocante, eu sei! Eu ainda nem acredito! Como ele podia ser tão cruel? Como podia ser tão lindo e tão cruel?

**Diamonds use to be coal**

_Diamantes costumavam ser carvão_

**Look young 'cause they got soul**

_Parecem jovens porque possuem alma_

**That's why they're beautiful**

_Por isso que são belos_

Ele era o diamante, eu era o carvão. Até sua beleza estonteante me dominar, e fazer do cavaleiro, supostamente o mais cruel de Atena, seu escravo.

Ele chegava, eu me derretia. Delicado e demoníaco, me seduzindo.

Ele sofria, eu matava por ele. 'Ai' de quem encostasse um dedo no meu belo.

Ele era puro desejo, e eu pura maldade.

Ele, ele, ele...

**And my heart use to be cold**

_E meu coração costumava ser frio_

**Till your hand laid on my soul**

_Até suas mãos pousarem sobre minha alma_

**Baby, that's why you're beautiful**

_Querido, por isso você é lindo_

O inferno não foi inferno quando ele esteve comigo. A escuridão não era escuridão porque sua beleza estava lá, sussurrando aquele melodioso "Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?". A lava fervente do primeiro vale, e o frio congelante do Cocytos **(1) **foram suavizados pelas mãos macias e pelas unhas longas.

Ele era só adjetivos; belo, delicado, sutil, frágil, fascinante, desprotegido e mais um milhão de outros.

**I'm not wondering why the sky's blue**

_Eu não estou perguntando porque o céu é azul_

**That's not my business**

_Esse não é meu negócio_

**All I know is I look up and tell myself**

_Tudo que eu sei é que olhei pra cima e disse para mim mesmo_

**Be patient love, that could be us**

_Seja paciente amor, nós poderemos ser assim_

Tudo que me importava era o número de cabeças penduradas à minha porta. Eu só queria saber do vermelho do sangue.

Tudo que me importa agora é você, cavaleiro mais belo de Atena. Eu aprendi a gostar do vermelho da tua rosa, do vermelho do teu amor.

**Lovers used to make love**

_Amantes costumavam fazer amor_

**And die just to give us**

_E morreram só para nos dar_

**Their piece of the beautiful**

_O seu pedaço da beleza_

Dou toda a minha graça a Atena, deusa cheia de sabedoria, que fez de mim um homem completo, ao lutar ao teu lado.

Dou todo o meu sofrimento a Hades, deus maldito, que fez de mim uma alma cheia de paz, ao morrer ao teu lado.

E a Eros **(2)**, agradeço seu tiro certeiro, pois sem ele nós seríamos _desapaixonados_.

**Remember when we made love?**

_Lembra quando nós fizemos amor?_

**Love, wasn't it beaultiful?**

_Amor, não foi lindo?_

**Somebody's got to stay deep in love**

_Alguém precisa ficar intensamente apaixonado_

**That could be us**

_Esse alguém poderia ser nós dois_

**That's why you beautiful**

_Por isso você é lindo_

**Ooh, why? Why?**

_Ooh, porque? Porque?_

Porque você é lindo.

* * *

**(1)** Se refere ao inferno, que aparece na Saga de Hades.

**1º vale:** Vale do Lago de Sangue.

Vale para onde vão os criminosos que, em vida, utilizaram incessantemente da violência contra o próximo. Nele se encontra um mar de sangue, quente como lava, onde as pessoas sofrem pela eternidade.

**8ª prisão:** Cocytos (para onde vão todos os cavaleiros de Atena)

Aqui ficarão afogados neste Inferno de Gelo os criminosos mais sérios, que planejaram se rebelar contra deuses.

**(2)** Eros na mitologia grega, Cupido na romana. Deus do amor.

**COMENTÁRIOS FINAIS (E INÚTEIS)**

Finalmente, primeiro das férias! Quero fazê-lo em quatro capítulos. Dois narrados pelo nosso peixinho, dois pelo _**NOSSO**_ italianão, pra ciumenta que comentou em 'O Carangueijo'. Beijos, espero reviews!


End file.
